Musical Hogwarts?
by diamond-girl-9
Summary: Fred and George cast a spell allowing the Hogwarts teachers only to sing! VERY FUNNY! Plz read and reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

Note: The writing in the brackets are the actual song words

"What a great day" said Fred Weasley to George, "A perfect day for playing a prank" George answered. "So it is my brother" answered Fred "What should it be?" "Well lets think now" said George "What would make the teachers really embarrassed but would be funny for the students?". Fred and George sat thinking for a while then in perfect unison they shouted out "SINGING!!".

Fred and George walked slowly to the Great Hall. " I have to say, that this is our greatest prank yet!" said Fred excitedly to George "Pity the spell will only last for twelve hours though" George grinned " Better twelve then nothing, I have the feeling this day is going to be very interesting……".

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the Great Hall ten minutes after the Weasly twins. They walked inside and immediately looked up utterly confused. "Is it just me or do the teachers seem to be singing to each other?" said a completely confused Harry, " Not just you mate, they are singing!" Ron called out. Harry, Hermione and Ron started laughing. Suddenly amid all the confusion Fred and George stood up at the Gryffindor table. "ATTENTION, ATTENTION!" they shouted, "We have an announcement to make". Everybody looked at the twins even the teachers. "As you can see the professors" they bowed to the head table " have a special new talent today, we have cast a spell on them so that they cannot talk but instead can only sing for twelve whole hours. When the twelve hours are over they will have no recollection about this at all!". The Great Hall erupted in cheers. "Yes!!!" shouted Harry to Ron and Hermione "How good will this be?". Snape suddenly stood up "okay this is how it works" Fred yelled quickly "before the teacher can speak you name the song and the words he speaks will come out in that tune! Britney Spears Baby One More Time!" Fred commanded. Snape got up onto the table and sang out "Detention Detention, you ar-re in trouble Weasley twins, detention next Tuesday."

_( O Baby baby , how was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here)_

Snape jumped down and sat in his seat. The whole hall burst out laughing some even imitating his dance routine.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at their first class (potions) early they weren't going to miss the fun. "Now we can get ol' Snapey back for all the misery he caused us" Ron said with a big grin on his face. Unsurprisingly they weren't the only ones early, there was a large line of students talking excitedly about what they were going to make the potions master sing. Snape walked out his usual goading expression in place somebody yelled out "Be gees Lonely Days". Snape voice rang out clearly

"In-side, In-side, get Inside right now"

_(Lonely Days lonely nights where would I be without my woman?)_

"This is going to be a blast!" said Harry grinning.


	2. Snapes inner girl

Note: The Barbie Girl song was suggested by _The Shoebox with Wings, _thanks heaps for making my story even funnier!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione chose a table at the front of the potions class, "I can't believe we're sitting at the front of the classroom!" said Harry with a smile "Mate" answered Ron "this is an opportunity we're not going to miss!". Snape looked at Ron talking and swiftly walked over to him with a look of utmost dislike upon his face. "Quick Ron think of a song!" yelled Harry, Ron yelled out the first thing that came to his head "Barbie Girl by Aqua!". At first everything was silent but then Snape started moving around in an odd way "What is he doing?" asked Ron. Hermione answered immediately "He seems to be dancing!" the whole class irrupted in giggles before Snape started to sing.

"Weee-asley yo-u are in trouble! How dare you tal-k, Shut-up right now"

_(I'm a Barbie girl in a barbie world! Life in plastic it's fantastic!)_

The whole class started laughing but Snape wasn't finished "I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic it's fantastic!" (with these words he started a booty shake) "You can brush my hair undress me anywhere" The class laughed still louder "Imagination life is your creation" and with that Snape sat back down in his chair. "What was that?" shouted Harry to Hermione "He's not supposed to sing the words to the song!" Hermione laughed "I know, maybe he secretly likes that song." Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed at the thought of it.


End file.
